Nightshade
by vaguebeauty
Summary: Alice is just a teenage rebel, but with her family it's kinda hard to even get them to speak to her, except for her brother Xander. Her father Jared and step-witch Anna find themselves accusing Alice for her brothers death, and when a certain curly-haired Lost Boy comes in, Jared finally opens his eyes and attempts to get rid of Anna, but she won't give up so easily.


_I **do** not own Lost Boys in any way, shape, or form. _

_If I did the boys would be my personal slaves. ;) _

_I only** own** Alice or any other characters you **don't** recognise, read, review, and enjoy. _

_-bleedingscars :3_

* * *

**PLAYLIST **

**Placebo - Sleeping With Ghosts**

**Simple Plan - I'm Just a Kid**

**Christina Aguilera - Hurt**

**Misfits - Helena**

**HIM - Killing Lonliness**

_Calculate I'll embrace hold on, come with me now.  
_

_Run away outer space with me; Once and for all.._

_Time will see us realign, diamonds rain across the sky._

_Shower me into the same realm, time will see us re-align..  
_

_Diamonds rain across the sky; I will lead us to the same realm.._

_Get Set! When the coffin shakes, and the needle breaks._

_Come run away with me. Come on you'll see..  
_

_Once and for all time will see us realign..  
_

**Deftones - Diamond Eyes. **

_I guess I should start with my family, or shall I say how it started before the witch known as my step-mother came into the picture. My mother, Melody was known by few but loved by many. She was a waitress at Lou's diner on the boardwalk, always headstrong and indepentant. I always looked up to my mother even though she had never paid much attention to me anymore since my baby cousins were born. She had lovely pale blonde hair and striking blue eyes along with a smatter of freckles across her cheeks._

_My father, Jared was known by many though, he was a construction worker and had done many jobs. He'd built a bunch of famous places around the world; Montana, Georgia, and now Santa Carla. He was a sweetheart, and always put others before himself; not me though. He could pass me by and believe I was thin air, it was frustrating. He had sparkling green eyes and black hair, almost thinning with age but still handsome and quite the charmer. _

_My brother, Xander was just about the only person to notice or care about me. Friends since birth, we were twins. We liked almost everything, except one thing. He was into werewolves, and I had a deep passion for vampires. We'd bicker for hours on end on which supernatural beast was better, few times I would win the argument but others he would have the better deal. He had dark brown hair, almost black that went to his shoulders with heart-melting blue-green eyes. His crooked smile could make any girl swoon, it was a trait. _

_Last but not least, myself. I had straight pale blonde hair that went to my ribcage, and had peach pink dip-dyed ends. I had stunning baby blue eyes, that shimered everytime light hit them or sparkled when I smiled, which I don't do often. I had a tan flawless complexion, and freckles smattering across my high cheekbones. I worked at a CD shop, Shay's. I loved the job, It required no uniform and paid a lot. I was around the age of ten when my parent's had split up, it was hard on me. _

_Now I assume you think my father cheated on my mother? No, it was hardly the case. My mother had the audacity to sleep around, I had always expected it but I didn't know how to tell my father. When he found out, he was walking into his bedroom and found her asleep with one of his co-workers. He was utterly heartbroken, I saw him moping until the time my mother had gotten up. He was supposed to be on vacation, but came back early due to a storm. _

_Xander and I were at a friends house, and when we came back the next day the living room was trashed and their was yelling from the kitchen. They were almost hoarse from all the screaming, Xander and I shook with fear at the venom that dripped off their every word. Xander and I had decided to creep in on what was going on from their room. We avoided all the creeky steps as we heard a crash, sounding like something had shattered. We were just at the doorway as we saw the barrel of a gun, and when I saw my father pull the trigger.. It was the worst experience of my life. I wanted to cry, scream, and kill him.. But I stood there frozen with fear. _

_As the years passed, he had become cold towards us and distant. He had begun seeing many woman, most had abused me, some had abused Xander. They were only flings to my father until Anna came into the picture; stunning redhair, almond-shaped green eyes, curvy slender frame, and an air of grace and malice. She made my skin crawl, and everytime her eyes gazed into mine I felt terrified. _

_She was a walking sin. She manipulated and decieved, when she first married my father she had wanted him for his money. She still does, and the more he becomes wealthier; so does she. She had him wrapped around her little finger, it frightened and brought fury that could unleash hell from the depths within my chest. She would ask him to jump, and he would simply ask how high. It was sickening as well to see her all over my father; as much as I hate him for killing my mother. _

_Now let's get to my story? _

* * *

From Dawn the sunny streets of Santa Carla was bursting with life, not like the night though; but we're talking about the morning time aren't we? The sun shining over everything casted a glare over the hoods of cars and tinted the skin of the residents as they bustled about. Teenagers were either at the beach or at the concerts that performed during the days, children ate junk food and made sand castles as the adults watched their children play and interact with others. Business-women and men alike ran their shops, selling or buying things, re-stocking or packing away. Right now I sat in my room, alone as always. I wasn't a shy girl, I wasn't a loner. I just didn't like people, didn't like to be in crowds. I kept walls up around myself and kept people out; other than my brother. I had my stereo blaring to Simple Plan's I'm just a kid; Anna told me countless of times to turn it down. Right now they weren't here and I could do all the shit I wanted; as long as it wasn't anything too big. Xander was at the beach, surfing. It kept him sane, it kept him calm.

I had decided it was time to get out of the room; I could almost feel the walls closing in on me. I felt my skin crawl and shivered as I shut off the vibrating stereo and walked for my closet. I slid open the closet doors and pulled out a simple Nirvana t-shirt and denim cut off shorts; along with a simple black two-piece bikini. Changing out the clothes I wore now, I slid on the bikini and the shorts and shirt over them. I grabbed my vans, oh how I love them. I adored about three kinds of shoes; converse, vans, and combat boots. I grabbed a pair of darkened aviators and slipped them on before grabbing a hair-tie and putting my hair up into a ponytail.

I grabbed some sunblock and a beach towel, before grabbing the house keys and walking out the front door. I felt my skin tinge immediatly as I walked into the heat; locking the door and heading down the boardwalk. We lived right on the spot of the boardwalk, I was more of a night person but always seemed to come out of my shell during the day. I was like an insomniac running on empty, a zombie. I walked down the boardwalk, the planks under my sneaker-clad feet creaking with the weight.

I hadn't been outside for merely five minutes and already felt like I was baking, beads of sweat drizzled along my forehead. What was the temperature for today? I stopped and walked for the railings so I could get some sunblock on my boiling skin, the feeling of it's cool creamy texture upon my flesh felt like heaven and once I had closed the cap I was descending down the steps. I saw Xander sitting on his surf board watching the tide, waiting for a wave to roll in. When he looked my way, I waved frantically and he gave me a two finger salute back with his crooked grin. He wasn't a Surf Nazi, he just liked to ride the waves.

Going through my mental check-list in my head, I decided to find a decent spot to lay out and relax on. I had passed many weirdo's on the way, giggling bimbos, and piercing-covered freaks; then found the most perfect spot. It's not too far away from the stairs, and not too far away from view of the sun with the perfect shade from the rollarcoaster. I laid my towel out and set the sunblock ontop along with the tee I had pulled off and I kicked off my vans putting sunblock on my stomach and back as I had exposed the extra skin.

I ran for the waves as they crashed and left a foamy residue in the grains of sand, before being swept away by the next tidal wave. I dove into the warm and yet cool ocean water before swimming down enjoying myself not caring of the waves lapping above me. I saw a few seashells, but dropped them gasping when I truly saw something beautiful. I swam further down the reach it, my fingers brushed delicately against the silvery trinket and I smiled. I grasped the chain before kicking my legs as I swished my arms up and down going above water and pushing the hair back behind my face. I had not realised it had already gotten dark, and I didn't care as the waning moon cast a shimmering glare over the trinket; a teadrop locket with tribal ingravings on the top.

I swam to shore, and as I got out I clasped the hook behind my neck moving my drenched hair out the chain. I walked over to my towel, and saw a note. I picked it up, skimming along as I read aloud. "Dear Alice, Jared and I are going for a business trip this weekend. Xander has taken the privilage of watching you to make sure you keep out of trouble. Stay safe, Anna." I snort throwing aside the note with a low growl muttering, "Whatever." I dried off with the towel feeling only a slight sting, no sunburn though. I pulled on my tee and vans just as the sound of roaring motorcycle engines came plowing through the beach, sand spraying from the tires.

My eyes widened, and at the last second I ran out the way, but was not in fear and whipped around to glare at the bikes that passed as my now damp hair fluttered around my face. There they were, The Lost Boys. Marko, the curly haired was the most angelic of them all. His face was strong yet his cheeks held baby fat that refused to go away, giving him the look of a cherub almost. He had blue-green eyes that reminded me of the sea with it's crashing waves and stunning beauty. Along with his curly-mullet that only he could pull off, along with his white wife-beater and blue jeans, with leather biker chaps. His feet adorned timberland boots, and his hands were covered with black fingerless gloves. In his earlobe hung a black skull ear-ring, and his voice was deep and smooth. Lastly, his jacket. It was truly amazing, it was denim and covered in all sorts of patches ranging from skulls to a half-naked woman and on the right shoulder was an epuilette that held rainbow tassels; it was a work of art.

Dwayne, the dark-haired was the most sexiest of them all; alongside David of course. He had dark eyes, brown but almost black like his long mane. His jaw was strong and had a mask of mysteriousness, his bare chest could be seen as he had never worn a shirt. He had well defined abs and wore a heavy necklace with all kinds of trinkets dangling from it, and always wore a jacket over his bare chest; leather with a leopard on the left sleeve. Along with loose-fitting darkwash jeans and sneakers. And like Marko, an ear-ring hung in his earlobe, but was a fang; much like a tiger or wolf fang.

Then there was David, his icy blue eyes stung even me, and caused a tremor down my spine. He had a mullet as well, but it was peroxide blonde and spiked at the top but looked so feathery. He wore black from head to toe; almost like the reaper. His grey longsleeve shirt underneath his black trench coat hugged his chest showing the lines of his muscles. His lower half supported black jeans and cowboy boots with the spurs, and in his ear hung some sort of ear-ring that I could never get close enough to recognise.

Lastly, there was Paul; the wild child. His hair was a rich honey-blonde that was teased up huge, and his robbin's-egg blue eyes sparkled whenever he laughed or smiled. He always seemed to be laughing and joking, and he wore a simple black mesh-shirt with tight white pants that were dirtied along with knee-high biker boots. Over his mesh shirt was a tail-coat jacket, that had safety pins and golden coins on it. He even wore a belt that had silver holes in it, and his jaw was defined but strong. And like them all, he too wore an ear-ring in his earlobe; his was a sword.

When I had came home, nobody was here except my brother who had passed out on the couch, the TV on to Evil Dead. I shook my head, and Anna expects me to be the reckless one when they are gone? Popcorn was spilled over Xander's chest and on the floor as a few empty soda cans lay standing upright or on their sides on the ottoman, he was a pig. I cleaned up his mess feeling the fatigue hit me, my limbs felt like stone. I trudged upstairs and took my nightly shower, and felt drowsyness settle into me. My forehead and hands were on the tile of the shower wall as the scalding water stung on my back in tiny pelting pinpricks.

I felt eyes watching me, and opened my own with a gasp. I leant my head back and ran my fingers through my hair glancing around, I heard my name whispered and couldn't help the shiver that passed through my body as goosebumps pricked at my skin. I heard my name called again and narrowed my eyes, the hot water against my skin seemed to run cold as a chill passed through my body. "Xander?" My voice echoed off the bathroom tiles, and I waited but heard nothing. I'm just tired, I huff. I shut off the water and grab a towel stepping out as I slide the door to the walk-in shower closed. Steam hung in the air and almost suffocated me like a fish out of water. After drying off, I wrapped the towel tightly around my still slightly wet form and trotted for my bedroom.

I got changed into a simple black tiger tee, and black pajama shorts and curled into my bed snuggling under the covers out like a light before my head could even hit the pillow. At first it was a sleepless, black voided dream until images started to blur and become clear save for few parts of hazy vision.

_(Dream) _

_Everything appeared to be a sunken hotel, a cave of sorts. I couldn't tell because of it was all hazy, almost blurred. I saw the faint outline of a bed and the image became clearer as I got near. I sat there, confused as I looked around. I felt hands on my shoulders and cold yet soft lips brush against the top of my shoulder, I turned to look around but found I couldn't. _

_"Alice, Alice. You're so close Alice, yet you're not close enough.." The same deep voice taunted me, and I felt the hot breath of the boidless voice against my throat, and I shuddered. I felt those hands slide down my arms leaving a trail of goosebumps as the pleasure rose and burned at my core, wetting my folds as I rubbed my legs together self-consciously._

_The voice chuckled, and I felt it's lips leave butterfly kisses down my eyes fueling the fire that burned in my stomach and tightened in my chest. I felt the same lips brush against my cheek, and it's breath tickle my ear, whispering huskily with the promise of "soon." _

_I felt as if my heart could explode out of my chest as the hands fingers' teasingly stroked my stomach and trailed down my exposed thigh. I could sense the smile in its voice as it said, "You will be mine, and no one elses." _

_And by damn, I don't care if I didn't know this person I just wanted this fire in my gut to end, and most of all I wanted to be this person's one.. If that even made sense. Everything began to fade, the light teasing touches, the smell of earth, the sound of crashing waves. It all faded to black. _

_(End of Dream)_

* * *

When I awoke, the sun was starting to set and I frowned. How long had I been asleep? I sniffed the air, and my eyes widened to that of saucers when I smelt smoke. Holy shit! I practically flung the covers away, catapaulting off my bed and out my room where all I saw was black smoke. I coughed and covered my mouth with my big shirt and yelled out for Xander and began to worry when I heard no answer but a gurgling. I ran downstairs horror-stricken at the sight, Xander was laying by the couch. I would've been relieved if not for the sight of his throat; his esphoughas completely torn out showing the veins and oozing with crimson liquid as his back arched and his throat bubbled with gore. I swore I could see the bones of his spinal chord, his arm seemed to be shattered to bits as his right leg was bent at an odd angle the bone sticking out. The fire had come from the kitchen, as he appeared to have burnt popcorn.

I ran for the kitchen but screeched and drew back as the flames crackled and began to spread through the house. I tried not to breathe in the toxic air as I ran for the phone on the wall, I quickly grabbed it as I felt flames lick my legs, I shrieked at the pain as tears stung in my eyes and my vision began to blur. I heard the sirens, and felt relieved and heard a commotion. I dropped to my knees just as the front door bursted open and I fell laying face-down as the noises and smells became faint.

My eyes locked onto blue-green eyes before my world became dark once more. When I awoke, three things entered my mind. Where was Xander? What happened after I had blacked out? Did my parents find out? I heard the faint beeping, and I smelt sanitizer and.. almost rustic smell. In my nose was an oxygen tube, and in my hand was an IV. My head throbbed and my eyes hurt, I heard the shuffling of nurses down the hall, the sound of carts being wheeled across tile and the faint shouts of commands by rushing doctors. I saw the nurse come in, with the nametag "Cindy." I answered her questions with a nod or shake of the head and watched as she took the liquid bag, and replaced it with a newer. When she had asked anything I had wanted, I had to ask.

"Where's my brother?" The nurse seemed to stiffen, and stuttered as she tried to explain but I didn't need any further explination and quietly asked for her to leave. Xander was gone, I was truly alone now.. He had been with me through everything and it felt like someone had ripped my heart out, stabbed it repeatedly, crushed it, stomped it, and left it on the road to be splattered. I felt my chest tighten and my voice died in my throat after the first heart-wrenching sob was racked from my parted lips.

He was my only friend, the only one who understood me. He comforted me when I needed to be comforted even in the darkest days of my life, when our mother died.. He was my rock, and without I felt the world on my shoulders crush and shatter me. I clenched my eyes shut as my vision blurred and hot tears stung at my eyes, the wet droplets tracking down my flushed cheeks. I heard the door open, and felt my heartbeat faster thinking it was my parents, if it is I'm so fucked.

My eyes fluttered open, and when I saw what I did, I had to do a re-take. I clenched my eyes shut and counted to three in my mind before fluttering my eyes open and the same person stood before me but this time at the side of the bed with a soft smile. It was Marko, and he had a bouqet of lilies, roses, and tulips. I was confused, and I'm pretty sure it was written all on my face. He spoken first, "Hi." I swear I could melt but had to ask, "What are you doing here?"

Marko gave me a heart-melting smile, but the thing is.. My heart didn't beat any faster than it's normal pace, it was still and even as it beated it's drum. I knew I looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and he saw it too. He held out the bouqet for me, and I took it with little hesitation and stared at the delicate morsels that's life was in my hands, my fingers plucked and brushed over the smooth surface of every petal. He spoke finally breaking me out of my reverie, "I had saw what happened, and wished to cheer you up."

His voice sounded sincere but under the mask of his, I knew something devious lurked under his angelic face. I just nodded, and set aside the bouqet; honestly I had no interest in the stunning beauty of them. They made me sick, I wanted that beauty.. Does that sound vain? I shook my head of the thoughts, and feeling eyes on my form I looked into the eyes of the angel; are the - no. I could've sworn they flashed yellow, and I sink deeper into the hospital bed with a depression heavy sigh.

Nothing in this world was right, nothing seemed to ever go my way. I just felt like an emotionless wreck, a devasted emotionless wr - I heard a string of curses and a man shouting. I looked to the window and saw in the hallway was my father. I felt fear tremor up my spine, and my eyes widen to that of sacuers. Anna wasn't too far behind and was racked with sobbing tears, mascara running down her cheeks, her eyes puffy and bloodshot. Fake, fake, it was all fake!

While Anna was in her witch acting, Jared was busy shouting and cursing at the doctors that tried to hold him from barging in my room, and Marko was just watching it all confused. When he started whispering to the doctors and I saw their terrified faces dread sunk it's way into my stomach. Once the door swung open from the room, I felt entirely helpless than ever before. Jared was in a rage shouting, "You did this you little bitch! You're brother is dead because of you!" Marko shot up equally in rage, but he was more menacing as he shoved Jared for the door with a screeh of "get out!" Jared spat at him in annoyance, "Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do! She's my daughter!" I saw that Marko was about to snarl a retort back, but I got their faster as my triny voice spoke.

"I'm not your daughter." Everything seemed to freeze, Jared's jaw was set, and so was Marko's. I believe I had shattered whatever resolve my father had left, and he turned to me almost robotically with the faint whisper; broken was it's sound, cracking and shattering. "What?.." I blinked, "I'm not your daughter." I repeated, and saw Jared's eye twitch and his eyes became puffy red.

Marko was watching with a steely gaze, pasued in mid-position of holding my father's jacket lapels in a tight grip. Jared swallowed back his tears and blinked them away, forbidding them to run. "I haven't been you're daughter since mom died." I had to get it out, I had to come clean. Most of all, I had to let him know the pain he had caused me. "When you killed her." Jared snapped at that shouting, "I didn't kill her!" I shake my head, "Yes, you did. You took a gun and you pulled that trigger. I saw, Xander saw. And since then you have been a horrible father." Anna had came in at some point and was trying to usher Jared away feeding him false lies.

"And when you married that step-bitch, you haven't been yourself. Always doing as she says, she would ask you to kill and you would ask how without a mere though of the consequences. She's a cruel heartless wretch." Anna had become furious, and started shouted but I payed her no mind as I focused all my attention on Jared who seemed to be in after-shock. "She only wants your money, and you let her do as she wishes. She doesn't love you." By now the tears had fallen freely down my father's cheeks, and Anna grabbed his arm with a pleading gesture. "Honey, don't believe her. She's delusional for pete sake! She just lost her brother, she's crazy."

Jared turned his head to her, and his face twisted into a look of disgust and loathing, "I finally see it all now." Anna was into hysterics at this point as he told her off and claimed a divorce, on her knees begging as he walked out after saying that he would return to me. I couldn't help the sickening smile that spread across my face, and the giggle that escaped my lips. A sick part of me enjoyed the pain and suffering I had caused Anna, revelling in the sight of her anguish as she sobbed and curled in the corner muttering to herself.

And soon, her sobs subsided and all that became of her was a bloodthirsty animal as she shouted at me, lunging at me but Marko snarled and held her thrashing form back. "_YOU_! You did this! YOU made him turn on me! _OH HOW I WISH I DIDN'T HAVE TO SEE THE SIGHT OF YOU_!" The doctors decided they finally had enough and dragged her kicking form out of the room, I smiled at her as our gazes locked. "I wish the same, step-bitch.. But you don't really have that title anymore, do you?" She shrieked at those words, and I watched as the doctors kicked her out the building and some apologized for it all but I shook my head, saying that their was no apology needed. They were confused, and left. From then on out, Marko and my father had visited everyday until I was better.

Marko and I would sit in the hospital, watching TV or making fun of some things we saw. We would talk on end about bands and all kinds of random topics; but my favorite was vampires. I was a freak for vampires, at every thing that came out of my mouth about them made him smile or laugh. I told him that sometimes when I was little I would cut out cardboard fangs and stick them in my mouth and use ketchup and pretend Xander was my victim. I told him I used to have an old Count Dracula plushie and would carry him everywhere and sometimes when Xander would make a rude comment about him I would smack him with the plushie.

My father had always came in, even though it was slightly awkward, and would try to make ammends. We would talk about eveything he had done or had been to oblivious to see, he would apologize and I would just shake my head with a smile. I also thanked him, and he always looked confused until I told him that it was all of the drama that made me stronger.

Anna.. Well she was a lost cause really, the first few weeks she had tried begging my father out of the divorce and he would always turn her down. Anna had become infurious and blamed me, but I wasn't the one to blame when she had started this all along. Since the last time she had visited, she gave me a glare that chilled my bones cold, and stormed off with a body language of revenge. I had nothing to worry about, knowing I was safe. _How wrong can I be? _

* * *

Finally, today was the day I get out of this wretched bed! And now I wouldn't have to take a sponge-bath, and pee from a freaking catheder. I could move about, and wouldn't have no needle in my hand and an IV hooked to my from bring me down! I couldn't wipe the grin off my face as the nurse had unhooked the IV from the needle in my hand, and removed the oxygen tubes out my nose, I wiggled my nose around and sneezed causing Marko and my father to laugh. I rubbed my nose after I said excuse me, and watched the nurse peel away the tape from the skin around the needle in my hand with a slight cringe at the sight as the skin pulled along with the sticky adhesive. Once the iv was out the nurse stemmed the bleeding with a cotton ball and put a band-aid over my hand.

The sad thing about that was my hand was stiff as hell, because I was petrified of moving my fingers and hand with the IV in it. I always have, so I frowned when my fingers wouldn't curl. My father laughed, and patted my hand as Marko chuckled. The nurse had left, and I had stood not waiting any further and my father handed me a fresh pile of clothes. I stretched in every way after I had gotten my clothes, on the feeling and sound of my bones cracking was like heaven and I felt like singing with joy.

As celebration, my father had taken me to the boardwalk. I was bouncing everytime I walked with a smile on my face or a laugh filling the air, I felt so giddy and I couldn't help but jump. My father scolded me several times about it, but I was too happy to care. The boys had shown up to congratulate me on getting out, I was pulled into hugs and pats on the back or shoulder, and Dwayne even spoke a bit.

My father took off early because he was tired, and demanded that one of the boys take me back home; our grandmothers since our actual house burned down. I laughed and Paul and Marko grabbed my hands and took off running, the three of us causing a ruckus and whooping with laughter for nothing at all just happyness that oozed from our pores. We rode on every ride imaginable, and once I arrived home I had to have Paul follow Marko on the bikes 'cause of all the stuffed animals and things I won.

When we arrived, the lights were off except the kitchen light. I was confused, and the boys tensed. I felt the urge to speak up, "What's going on?" Marko slid off the bike, and seeing this Paul followed along in his actions. They looked at me, and shook their heads. "Stay here, Alice." Paul commanded, and I felt the tension radiating off of them in waves. I nodded and watched with worry as they walked inside, and when they were gone for ten minutes I began to feel the dread sink into my gut.

Despite their warning, I slid off the bike and walked for the front door. I stopped dead in my tracks, smelling the putrid smell hit my nostrils. I gagged, and forced myelf towards the kitchen. I tripped before I even made it half-way there and fell face-plant onto the floor, my hands stopped my fall but they made a squelch as they hit something thick and sticky.. My heart began to pound in horror as I turned on my side and scooted my knees behind myself, I opened my mouth to scream. A bloodied hand came over my mouth just as I let out the first second of my tortured scream and dragged me up and away from the mangled body of my grandmother.

She looked as if she had exploded inside out with a knife shoved in her skull covered in blood, soaking her hair, drenching her granny nightgown, her eyes wide and glassy with a gash down the left eye. Paul spoke to me, "I will un-cover you mouth, but please do not scream. I found Jared.." I felt numb, as the tears welled up in my eyes and nodded that I would obey. He slowly released my mouth, and led me outside, but I tugged confused. "I want to see my father." He gave me a look, and thought it over before shaking his head and began to drag me out. I thrashed, "_NO!_ I want to see him! Let me see him!" Paul skeptically asked, "You want to see your father dead?" Dead.. Dead.. Dead.. The words echoed through my mind, they shattered me fully. A heart-wrenching sob broke way from my parted lips, and my whole body shook. Paul pulled me into a hug, and soon my hiccups faded to nothing as the exhaustion took over.

I woke up in the boys' home, and as the day's event of last night hit me like a ton of bricks I felt my chest tighten as I curled into a fetal position. I stayed there wallowing in my own tears for hours, thinking and worrying about what would happen to me now. The sun had begun to set over the horizon of Santa Carla, I could hear the crashing waves below, I smelt the ocean air from outside the cave entrance blend with the rustic earth smell of the main area. It calmed me, and lulled me into a haze. I heard the whoops and cries of the boys as they walked out a crevice of the cave. David sat in his throne, and Marko went for his pigeons as Dwayne sat by my side pulling me into a hug for comfort, and Paul walked around the fountain lighting a joint and bobbing his head to the rockbox.

After this had all been done, David motioned Marko over and we all watched, everyone except me anxious as I was confused. Marko's chaps jingled as he retreieve a bottle with encrusted rubies and emeralds with gold plating, he sauntered over to where David sat watching me with an un-wavering icy stare. Marko had a smile on his face as he handed over the bottle, Paul had a grin as he bounced in his seat and Dwayne had a smile that made his already handsome features more heartmelting. I probably looked like a deer caught in the headlights watching as David pulled out the cork with a audible pop and raised the rim of the bottle to his lips closing his eyes.

As the liquid ran down his throat, he gave a shiver of pleasure. I twiddled with my thumbs as my hands sat in my criss-crossed lap, and he held the bottle out to me with the most genuine smile I had ever seen him wear, not the usual evil smirk or menacing grin; it was shellshocking. He began to speak as I made no move, "What If I said you could get revenge on Anna? That for once in your life something will go your way, you'll never no pain or suffering again. But you must drink, and become one of us."

It was the one thing I had wanted most of all, and so I stood. I took the bottle delictely in my hands afraid it would break from all the anger and sorrow welling up inside of me, I took a sniff as they grinned in anticipation. I glanced around as they began to chant my name, with smiles or grins, waving or pumping their fists as they done so. As if in slow motion, I took a deep breath and raised the rimm to my lips, closing my eyes I tilted my head and bottle back letting the cooling yet warm liquid burn down my throat and into my stomach and when it entered my gut fire spread throughout my body and warmth spread through me.

I felt a sudden dizziness sweep me off my feet in the midst of their whoops and cheering. My knees gave way and before I could fully hit the floor I felt arms incircle my waist, before the blackness could swallow me completely the words whispered in my ear left me tingling, "soon." This was the one nighty my dreams were voidless, no nightmares, no images. Just a safe and comfortable darkness.

When I awoke though, it was night and the sky was black save for the stars that sparkled like diamonds and the moon that casted a magical glow over the lapping waves of the bluffs below. I was slightly awestruck as I was hovering over the matress, I wanted to turn around and let out a terrfied screech as the boys came from their spots and whooped with joy. My back collided against the mattress with a soft thud, and a cloud of dust made its way into the air.

My eyes were wide with shock and amazement and the first thought in my head came out my mouth voicing itself, "What was in that drink?" They laughed or chuckled and David replied, "Later. Right now you will stay and gather your thoughts. Marko, watch her?" As David walked out, Marko bounded over as Paul bounced behind him with Dwayne trailing behind.

Once I was sat up I was pulled in a hug as Paul ruffle my hair with a happy cry, "See ya' sis!" Paul hooted and ran out the cave entrance as Dwayne smiled and pulled me in a hug, and didn't mess up my hair. "See you soon, sis." Dwayne then followed out behind Paul as they sent wiggling fingers or eyebrows to Marko as he just flipped them off.

"So, whatcha wanna do?" He grinned at me, breaking me from my confusion. I shrugged, I really didn't know.. Marko smiled, and pulled me to my feet. That's when the pain hit, I gasped and hit the floor on my knees clutching my stomach as I curled up. I felt like someone was driving a spike into my stomach and tearing my insides out while I am still alive and feeling as if all my organs are collapsing in on themselves, I clench my eyes so tight I feel as if they would tear off. Arms wrap around me as I hear Marko's voice soothe my pain as a gloved hand rubs circles into my lower back. Then just as the wave of pain hits me, it subsides..

My brows furrow in confusion, and the thought in my head is cut off as the shout of Anna screams, "I'll kill you!" She ran at Marko and I leapt up just as she shoved him away in all her fury. She runs at me, and I stagger with a snarl. She has a.. stake in her hand? Just as she strikes at me with the stake I grab her wrist with a growl. She cries out in pain as I had broken a few bones in her wrist, dropping the stake from the pain. It clatters and rolls away. It's like something inside of me had snapped, and the sleeve of her shirt falls just as I see everything become red in all my anger and fury. A mark, a cross stake. Anna cries, "You just won't stop.." She sobs and I narrow my eyes feeling my face shift. Hearing a groan, Marko is standing and looks like a demon.

Right now, I don't care. I am calmed by it, I always knew their was something with this gang.. Anna is my main priority right now. I am like them now, more or less. "You won't stop. You've ruined this family, you've ruined my life. You won't ruin my new one." I shove her aside with the force of a toddler but by the way she soared, it looks I had strength backing me up. She hit the fountain, and with a cry of pain she falls to her knees. I slowly walk forward with a growl baring my newly fangs, it feels so.. alien.. but I adore it. Anna tries to stand up but I punch her with a snarl, "Stay down!" I heard her nose break as her face hit the floor hard, and smelt blood.

My stomach clenched in hunger, and I let out a sharp gasp as I picked her up. She looked so hopless, and I felt the same maddening smile stretch across my face as a giggle escaped my lips. She hung in my grasp, eyes deflated. She reeked of alcohol and cigarettes, her eyes were lifeless and sullen, as her cheeks were sunken in and her skin ashen pale. Almost like she was sick, her once curvy body was now like a stick, and if I tore off the baggy t-shirt she wore I was certain I would see her ribs sticking underneath the skin.

She did not struggle, she didn't scream or yell. She was just.. defeated. She spat out blood, and I had the urge to lick the blood that surrounded her mouth. I wanted to watch her suffer, I grinned. I dropped her useless body walking for the fire pit. I grabbed a fire poker, and let the end heat up in the flames before walking to her body where she watched my every move with depressed vision. I ripped her hirt down the middle and slowly dragged the burning end of the fire poker across her stomach, she let out a bloodcurdling scream as the burning end sizzled and burned her skin as I made an x across her abdomen. Tears stung in her ears, and I found my self laughing at her pain. It seeped into my skin, into my fading soul, and I enjoyed every minute of the torture.

At some point the boys had returned and watched with shit-eating grins, laughing or chuckling at every scream she made. By the time I was almost through with her, she had a marred body and burning skin that began to peel, bleeding scars on her neck back and chest, her face was mangle and beaten senselessly. David then told me, that as enough and even though I wanted to cause her more harm I knew I had to feed, and I was going to enjoy this. My face re-vamped itself and when Anna screamed I winced and grabbed her by the throat with a wicked snarl, "Shut up, bitch." With that last note, I sunk my fangs into her jugular and drank until I began to feel her heart stop. Once I was done, the body dropped. David grinned wickedly and shredded the corpse to pieces and burned the pieces into the fire pit, then everyone began to whoop for joy and I celebrated my new life with the boys.

* * *

**WARNING: Sexual Scene Ahead. 18+! **

It had been two months since Xander's death, it had been a month since my father and grandmother were killed by Anna, and it had been three months since I had brutally tortured and killed Anna. I was a killer, and I loved it. I ravished in this vampiric kill and party kind of life. I had gotten closer to each of the boys since I was practically blood-bound to them, Dwayne and I could spend hours talking about literature and books and the best kinds of authors. I got him into all kinds of new books he hadn't even heard of and in return he done the same to me. Paul and I were music freaks, He introduced me into rock bands I had never known and I introduced him into all kinds of cool music; pop, metal, alternative, industrial. We listened to all kins, but mostly hard rock. David had taught me how to fix and ride a motorcycle, and we often debated about getting me one.

Marko and I talked about art and poetry, he had even taught me how to sketch, draw professionally, and paint. He even showed me how to sew, now I know he doesn't seem like the type but I mean come on, his jacket was freaking proof! And pretty awesome, but anyways. We had gotten along well, I even had loved this devious devil. He would do something sweet for me; get me a rose or simply win me a stuffed animal at one of the game booths. Sometimes we would hunt our prey together and lavish in the thrill of peoples suffering. Since I was female, I had this extra innocence. I would lure the prey, and we'd make a scene then kill them and drink our fill.

Tonight, the boardwalk was closed during it being winter, snow blanketed everything and the stars seemed to shine brighter. I couldn't feel the cold, and was tempted to roll in the snow. The boys had split up and went to parties for their food, I wasn't hungry so I was currently on the bluff's laying in the thick blanket of white fluffiness. I counted each of the stars, and soaked up the moonlight like a sunbather would. I bet you all have lots of questions?

Did I miss the sun? Nope, I was always a night person and was an insomniac. Did I enjoy this lifestyle? If you even have the decency to ask that you might as well kick yourself in the face, because I most enjoy this lifestyle. I'm a vampire, I rock, I roll, I'm after your soul. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. Do I hate killing people? No, I love it! I love the thrill, the look of horror on their faces and the sound of their beating hearts, the pulsing blood and the head-throbbing screams. I like the torture and I love their suffering. I enjoy to see their hopeless expressions as the life ebbs from their being.

Hearing the footsteps, and jingling, I had stopped my ranting in my head. As I inhaled I smelled Marko's scent, it was interesting. Earth, lilac, and ocean breeze was his scent, it was delicious to me. I looked over once I felt his prescence beside me and watched as he layed back in the snow with a smile. "Whatcha doing?" I smiled, "Thinking to the voice in my head." He laughed, "You really are crazy."

I grinned, "You wouldn't want it any other way." Marko shook his head for no as he rolled on his side to face me, and grinned as he spoke. "Nope." His voice popped when the word got to the letter p. I smirked, and rolled my head over. Our foreheads were inches apart, and if my heart was beating it would have been pounding. His lips just barely brushed against mine, and that cheshire grin was plastered upon his face. I was tempted to lean in, but found my body wouldn't move as if it was frozen was the chill of the air, though it was impossible. My eyes fluttered closed as his lips crashed upon my own, his hand moved from my shoulder to the back of my neck.

My back arched at the touch of his other hand slipping around my waist, rolling us over so I was ontop as our lips moved in time. Soon it all became erotic and clothes began to be yanked off. No words exchanged throughout the passion and brutal fury put into their pleasure.

He didn't stop, didn't falter - merely began tugging at the hem of my shirt, while I raised my arms over my head. Once he'd pulled the garment off, and I'd done the same for him, he fell upon my chest as he rolled us over so I was on the bottom, his lips roaming all over my breasts, my neck, my shoulders. I clutched at his hair and held him close while he un-hooked my bra, expertly; his mouth was cold against my nipples, causing me to shiver and moan. I un-buttoned his pants, as he pulled my jeans down my legs. He peeled away my underwear and moved in-between my legs, spreading them apart, rough but gently earning a sharp gasp coming from my parted lips. I could just barely make out a tiny noise from him, before I felt his lips on my bare legs. Quiet gasps fell from my mouth as he worshipped my lower half with his tongue; running it up my legs and swirling it around my thighs. I could feel his hot breath on my now-throbbing center, and it made me sigh.

Marko slid his tongue up and down my entrance, rolling it around my clit over and over, until I let out a proper whine of pleasure. He chuckled softly, before beginning to suck on my swollen clit, hungrily. My whole world was tilting at a new angle, spinning out of orbit, and - god - it felt absolutely delicious.

With my back arching I reached my hand down and my fingers knotted in his soft hair, and I bucked upwards into his mouth. "Marko…" I moaned, as he slid a finger into my soaking wet folds, "Oh, god, oh, god, ohh!" He continued to suck on my clit while his finger pumped in and out of me, and, fuck, if this wasn't what Heaven felt like, I didn't know what was. "N-Need you - in me… Now, please, fuck, oh." Nodding, he pulled his finger out and promptly pushed himself into my tight core, filling me completely and causing me to cry out. He held me close as he began to thrust, and I grasped his hair and sighed as the pleasure enveloped me.

I was drinking every minute of this pleasurable moment it in. Marko was whispering things to me, his hot breath tickling my earlobe, while he pumped himself in and out, in and out, in and out - I felt like my whole body was on fire, my senses heightened and my mind reeling. I nodded, whimpering when he hit that one spot and throwing my head back in ecstasy. "Marko!" I cried, my eyes shut tight as I felt him lose himself inside of me, his low groans muffled against my neck. My arms held him tightly, and I arched my back letting out a whimper of pleasure as his fangs sunk into the crook of my neck.

I felt my face, shift and I had done the same as his thrusts had gotten more rough, my hips rolling to meet them everytime, and I purr against his shoulder as I drank. Once done, we pulled out and panting. He rolled over so I was back ontop as his arms ensnared around my waist kissing my temple. "Mine forever." I panted, "Forever." Slick sweat covered us both and hearing the rumbling motorcycles in the distance we quickly got dressed and cleaned up slightly just as David and Paul came rolling up with shit-eating grins.

Paul was the one who broke the silence, "Soo.. Whatcha dooin'?" David snorted with laughter, "Fucking like bunnies." I could feel heat rise in my cheeks but knew their was no blush. Marko and I had mated, and marked each other. Another engine was heard, and Dwayne came riding up with a snicker. "Leave em' alone." Thank god! Marko proudly pulled me into his side giving me a kiss before David told us to get a room, and we all just laughed knowing that would never be possible now.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed - I did. It was a hell of a bitch to write and my fingers are cramping! I adore all my readers - though not much but I know my stories are good (that should be enough right?)**

**SHOUTOUTS - **_EzrabethBathory, AmyWolf, LunaBloodMoon666, TakingmyTears._

_"Sometimes death and pain can lead to all new begininngs." - Alice Di'Lorentis_


End file.
